


Memento Mori

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сперва Гарольд попытался ее остановить.<br/>— Он бы не хотел, чтобы вы это делали, — сказал он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229758) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Сперва Гарольд попытался ее остановить.  
— Он бы не хотел, чтобы вы это делали, — сказал он.  
— Ваша жизнь стоит большего...  
— Еще не поздно...  
Последний раз он сказал это через две недели после того, как они похоронили Джона. Джосс только что вышла из участка, оставив позади заявление об отставке. Она ударила обеими ладонями по приборному щитку автомобиля и яростно, с напором проговорила:  
— _Только посмей_ сказать мне, что есть и более достойные занятия. Только посмей, Гарольд.  
Голос у нее в ухе замолчал. Наконец Гарольд произнес:  
— Тогда вам стоит зайти, — и дал ей адрес.  
Оказалось, они с Джоном работали в заброшенной библиотеке в нижнем Мидтауне. Хорошее место: много подходов к метро, близко к Центральному и Пенсильванскому вокзалам, к мостам и туннелям. Похожий на призрака Гарольд вышел из-за полок поприветствовать ее. Тогда она первый раз увидела его после похорон. Выглядел он как обычно. Плотно сжатый рот, уголки губ опущены, ничего не выражающий и нечитаемый взгляд — все как при первой их встрече.  
Да, эта первая встреча. Она вышла тогда из старого дома, практически убежденная в собственной паранойе. Надо же, подозревала бухгалтера в кардигане. Однако даже тогда нечто в невыразительном облике Нормана Бердетта не дало окончательно утихнуть зуду подозрения. А теперь она все еще была зла на него, зла до пелены перед глазами. Она знала, что гнев ее несправедлив... но Джон погиб, истек кровью у нее на руках. Он улыбался, глядя вверх на нее, однако последние слова — тихое, мягкое «спасибо» — он сказал Гарольду. Человеку, из-за которого его убили.  
Она не понимала, как работала эта Гарольдова штуковина, эта Машина. Но Джосс не верила, что Машина могла знать, что кто-то собирается убить Джона, и не знать при этом, что Симмонс прячется в подъезде за углом 3-го участка — ведь на эту часть квартала смотрели шесть камер! Она не верила и в то, что Гарольд умел предсказывать будущее, и при этом не знал о том, что происходит прямо в этот момент.  
Она спросила его об этом прямо — стоя перед памятником с надписью _«Джон Риз, друг и герой»_ , ибо таково было его настоящее имя, имя, под которым его знали люди, любившие и похоронившие его. Она задала Гарольду вопрос, _почему ты не знал_ , и Гарольд вздрогнул. Неотрывно глядя на могильный камень, он произнес: «Это сложно».  
Да уж, куда сложнее. Джосс отлично знала, что значили эти слова. Они значили, что кто-то сделал выбор, и она знала, что это был не Джон. Джон стремился заполучить любое оружие, с которым сталкивался, а еще он никогда не складывал оружие на полки бесполезным грузом. Это Гарольд всегда ставил ограничения. Гарольд брезгливо отдернул руки от грязного выбора, и Джосс не знала, сможет ли она когда-нибудь его за это простить. Она навсегда запомнила забившуюся под ногти грязь и мелкие камушки, заусенцы от черенка лопаты, проткнувшие даже перчатки, и запах двухлетнего трупа.  
Но работа Джона не была закончена, даже если была окончена его жизнь. И это была нужная работа — Джосс решила так уже давно, признала ее важнее своей собственной. Можно сказать, теперь она закрепила свой выбор официально. В заявлении об отставке, которое она положила на стол капитану, не было ни слова лжи — в отличие от большинства ее отчетов, оставленных там же за последние два года.  
На ее счетах стали появляться деньги: еженедельные чеки с суммами в десять раз больше, чем она получала раньше.  
— Мне не нужен утешительный приз, — процедила она Гарольду сквозь зубы после появления первого из них.  
Он медленно поднял на нее глаза и произнес невыразительно:  
— Это всего лишь деньги, — и после короткой паузы добавил: — Их избыток означает, что вам не придется о них беспокоиться, мисс Картер. Используйте, сколько вам необходимо, остальное, если хотите, отдавайте на благотворительность. Так... — Гарольд не добавил _«поступал Джон»._  
А номера приходили. Один или два раза в день. Звонок от Гарольда, новый номер, новое лицо на доске... Затем нужно было как следует побегать, чтобы выяснить то, что суперкомпьютер уже знал, а Гарольд нет, потому что все было _сложно._ Шоу оказалась хорошим напарником, да и Фаско помогал всегда, когда им нужен был свой человек в полиции. Если им везло, им удавалось спасти жизнь, не дать свершиться преступлению.  
Первый раз им не повезло через два месяца. Джосс уже вошла в нужный ритм, они с Шоу хорошо сработались. У Джосс все было нормально. Очень помогало знание, что работа Джона не заброшена и делается правильно. Черт, да гораздо лучше делается. Она безумно любила Джона и безумно по нему скучала, но он ведь и сам был безумен. Он встревал в перестрелки, которых можно было избежать, и слишком часто подставлялся. Он рисковал собой, чтобы выстрелить по коленке, когда можно было стрелять в голову, и оставлял за спиной выживших врагов, которые еще могли ему навредить, как будто ценил собственную жизнь меньше, чем их.  
Шоу, похоже, играла по тем же правилам. Джосс это дело решительно пресекла, причем для них обоих.  
— Нет, — сухо сказала она Гарольду. — Если не получается ранить, не убивая, мы не будем высовываться из укрытия, чтобы получилось. Если тебе нужен мученик — _еще один_ мученик — поищи кого-нибудь другого.  
Гарольд даже головы не поднял.  
— Я вас понял, — сказал он, неподвижно глядя на клавиатуру.  
Жестоко было так говорить, но Джосс и чувствовала себя жестокой. Она еще не преодолела стадию гнева.  
А потом они потеряли Джинни Допплер, семнадцати лет от роду, круглую отличницу. У нее впереди была вся жизнь, и все это перечеркнуло то, что она попалась на глаза драг-дилеру, торговавшему в конце квартала. Они ее потеряли, и то, что Джосс застрелила дилера сразу же после, уже никому не могло помочь.  
Джосс ворвалась в библиотеку так резко, что Медведь поднялся со своей лежанки и жалобно заскулил, оттолкнула кресло Гарольда от стола с такой силой, что, прокатившись по полу, оно врезалось в полки. Выбираясь из него, Гарольд пробормотал:  
— Мисс Картер...  
— _Почему? —_ прорычала она, смяв в кулаки дорогую шерсть его пиджака. — Почему ты не знал?!  
Лицо Гарольда снова утратило всякое выражение, и ей захотелось дать ему пощечину, встряхнуть.  
— Машина предоставляет только...  
— Чушь, — рявкнула Джосс. — Даже не пытайся вешать мне на уши это дерьмо собачье. Не бормочи тут, что Машина дает тебе только номер. Шоу рассказала мне про Рут. _Она_ говорит с Машиной...  
— И вы предлагаете брать с нее пример? — взорвался Гарольд, выпрямляясь.  
— Я предлагаю рассмотреть возможность! Так что не надо мне тут, что _ты_ не можешь с ней говорить. Девочка мертва. Она мертва, ты меня понимаешь? Я только что видела ее мозги на тротуаре, а все потому, что ты не пожелал общаться со своей чертовой Машиной, поэтому не говори, что не можешь! Ты можешь. Ты просто решил этого не делать. Ты решил, что он должен умереть...  
Гарольд коротко и резко втянул воздух. Джосс осеклась. Гарольд смотрел на нее безотрывно широко распахнутыми, пустыми глазами, но его плотно сжатые губы подрагивали.  
Джосс не стала брать свои слова назад. Ни за что бы не стала это делать. Она все еще сжимала в кулаках ткань пиджака Гарольда. Медведь, подобравшись, стоял рядом.  
— Да, — сказал Гарольд. — Да, я... сделал выбор. Вы совершенно правы. Я пытался... — он отвел взгляд. — Я пытался сделать это невозможным, но... — он дернул рукой: она едва почувствовала движение через костяшки пальцев, прижатые к его груди. — Появился обходной путь. И да, теперь я без особого труда мог бы им воспользоваться. Я мог бы убрать коммуникационные ограничения Машины и разрешить ей предоставить мне данные в практически неограниченном объеме.  
— И совершенно нет никаких причин останавливаться на этом, — добавил он. — Например, в настоящее время мне приходится взламывать банковские счета и системы финансовых организаций вручную. Это довольно трудоемкий процесс, но сама по себе проблема не так уж сложна. Определенно, она куда проще, чем те проблемы, которые Машине уже приходится решать. Мне нужно всего — что-то около пятидесяти тысяч строк кода, пожалуй? — чтобы просто попросить Машину предоставить мне полный доступ к международной финансовой сети.  
— Но зачем же ставить предел здесь? — он на сантиметр приподнял брови, весьма эффективно заменив этим пожатие плеч. — Контроль над электросетью — всего лишь на тридцать тысяч строк кода больше. Существуют еще и военные сети США — эти довольно хорошо защищены, но Машина уже имеет к ним значительный доступ, что упростило бы задачу, а все ведущие промышленные поставщики оружия довольно уязвимы. Я бы сказал, что с помощью еще пятидесяти тысяч строк кода мне удалось бы вооружить Машину — то есть, конечно, меня самого — по крайней мере пятью-шестью ядерными боеголовками и куда большим числом обычных. А ведь мы еще не затронули производство биологических и химических агентов, которое...  
— Хватит, — прервала его Джосс. В висках у нее пульсировала кровь. Лицо Гарольда по-прежнему ничего не выражало.  
Она сама догадалась о том, что сделал Гарольд, вычислила Машину, которую он создал. Но это знание оставалось где-то на задворках сознания, по соседству с другими чудесами Гарольда: этот человек был, как черный ящик фокусника, под крышку которого невозможно заглянуть. Теперь же она заглянула, и вот что там оказалось. Немного от «1984», немного от фильмов про конец света. Не ящик фокусника, а ларец Пандоры.  
— Итак, все верно, — произнес Гарольд спокойно и ровно. — Я сделал выбор. Более того, — добавил он, — мой выбор противоречил желаниям самого Джона. После случая прошлым летом он узнал, как и вы теперь, о более широком спектре возможностей. Мы их не обсуждали, но этого и не требовалось. Я знал, что он предпочел бы, чтобы я этими возможностями воспользовался. Видите ли, он мне доверял. Он... — голос Гарольда надломился, сорвался. Он посмотрел в сторону. Глаза за стеклами очков влажно блестели в отраженном свете монитора.  
Джосс медленно разжала пальцы, комкающие ткань его пиджака. Ее руки скользнули по груди Гарольда и упали.  
— Он доверял мне, — повторил Гарольд и обрывочными, дергаными движениями сел на пол возле полок. Он опустил лицо на руки и всхлипнул. Медведь расстроенно заскулил и подошел ближе. Пес все еще был напряжен, хвост его был вытянут, он подозрительно, с опаской глядел на Джосс.  
Она чуть отошла.  
— Все в порядке, — сказала она Медведю.  
Тот протрусил мимо нее и просунул морду под локтем Гарольда, положил ему на колени. Гарольд уронил руку собаке на голову.  
Джосс подошла к окну и выглянула в него, ничего не видя. Ныло сердце. Гарольд плакал за ее спиной: ужасные полузадушенные всхлипы мужчины, который понятия не имеет, как дать волю слезам, но сломлен настолько, что не может остановить их. Она хорошо знала этот звук. Гнев иссякал помимо ее воли: как будто из ванны кто-то вытащил затычку до того, как она готова была выйти.  
— Он _любил_ тебя, — сказала она, пытаясь удержать гнев.  
Гарольд задохнулся, потом втянул воздух еще раз.  
— Доверие значило больше, — сказал он сипло.  
Закрыв глаза, Джосс увидела лицо Джона, когда они рванули в Техас на самолете чуть больше года назад. Она вспомнила, как он не мог заснуть, с каким неприкрытым отчаянием вцеплялся в подлокотники кресла.  
— Джон, — сказала она тогда тихо. — Я с тобой до самого конца, но ты должен быть готов, что даже если мы найдем того, за кем гонимся, мы не найдем его.  
— Я не могу быть готовым, — ответил он.  
— Ты думаешь, что не сможешь продолжать один?  
Губы Джона чуть дрогнули.  
— Дело в том, Картер, — сказал он, — что у тебя тоже есть Гарольд. Прямо в голове, этот тихий голос, который говорит, какую черту переступать нельзя. Ну а у меня его нет. Я пытался найти его много где, но оказалось, что другие люди не очень-то горели желанием помочь мне разобраться. Им просто хотелось, чтобы я переступал эту черту, когда это было им полезно. А потом Гарольд...  
Джон прервался, сглотнул.  
— Я никогда не буду к этому готов, — закончил он.  
Джосс снова открыла глаза, обернулась и подошла к Гарольду. Она опустилась на пол со свободной стороны, прижалась плечом к его плечу и крепко взяла его за руку. Гарольд всхлипнул еще несколько раз и затих.  
— Твою мать, Гарольд, — сказала Джосс.  
Он хрипло произнес:  
— А хуже всего то... — он тяжело дышал, как только что после забега. Лицо его так перекосило, как будто кто-то специально стянул его черты, пытаясь придать им другую форму. — Хуже всего то, что теперь я в безопасности. Потому что я никогда... я ни за что не смогу... — он замолчал.  
Но Джосс уже все поняла. Если он не сделал этого ради Джона, он никогда не сможет сделать это ни для кого другого. Никогда не сможет превратить мир в место, где Джон погиб ни за что.  
Джосс вновь прижала основания ладоней к глазам. Она много раз плакала по Джону, но, кажется, слезы иссякли еще не все. По Джону и по ней самой. По Гарольду, который подарил Джону то, чего тот хотел больше жизни.  
Но она уже и так знала, что Гарольд тоже любил его.


End file.
